


Side: Hatching

by PTchan



Series: Your Cross, I'll Bear [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, GhoulHideWeek2016, Hide is a bit Yandere, I swear!, I'm Sorry, Nothing permanent, Other, Side Story, Stomach/Food, TTwTT, ghoul!Hide, hunger, slight insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“It’s only natural”</em> Touka will tell him, sometime in the near future. <em>“Best to eat up if you want to keep him safe. Especially from yourself”</em> she will say. Even though she doesn’t know. Even though he never plans to let her know.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Ghoul!Hide Week 2016 Day 5 - Stomach/Food</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Side: Hatching

Blood tasted like spoiled milk as it slid down his throat, raw meat like rotten fish intestines, the screams that came with it resounding like a death knell around him.

But the one thing he noticed as he continued to feed, ignoring the cries and begs for mercy, the disgusting squelch of the warm bodies as his Kagune ripped it to shreds, was that however horrible the taste, it was edible.

It was edible, and it made him feel infinitely better.

 ** _“It’s only natural”_** Touka will tell him, sometime in the near future. **_“Best to eat up if you want to keep him safe. Especially from yourself”_** she will say. Even though she doesn’t know. Even though he never plans to let her know.

Still, those words will make him feel just a little lighter than he did now.

 _Wrong. Wrong. Monster. Ghoul. Wrong._ Those words resounded like a mantra in his head.

There is no justification. No valid reason. There’s just him and the hunger and the poor poor souls who are unfortunate enough to catch his growing ire.

He tried, you know. He did.

At first, he tried to follow in Kaneki’s footsteps. Vowed he wouldn’t eat unless he really _really_ had to. But that resolve was soon shot down to hell.

He could take the hunger –and he did, for ten whole days, but he didn’t like what came afterwards. The twisting in his stomach was nothing like the strain that came over his mind, the primal instincts lurking around in the corners.

Enticing scents would suddenly fill his nose, and his body would unconsciously follow it. His ears would grow sensitive, picking up even the most minute conversations to the point that it drives him mad. He would catch himself eyeing up certain body parts at the most inopportune moments –shapely hips, portly stomachs, smooth hands and defined muscles— and he would feel himself tremble as he would hurriedly try to wipe the drool that suddenly flows from his open mouth.

It would only grow worse when he forces himself to eat normal food when he’s outside, when he spars with Touka and Yomo, when he tries to summon his kagune, and _when he’s close to his best friend._

Touka once said that a Ghoul’s hunger was hell, and he knew exactly what she meant.

It was so easy. _So easy_ to just give in to the instinct, to let the hunger take over, to find out if that girl tasted as good as she smelled, if that man’s thighs were as tender as they looked, if he wouldn’t be caught when he follows that childless widow home. To just _lean in to his best friend’s shoulder and bite._

And it scares him. Scares him a whole lot more than anything ever did in his entire life because he _knew_ what would come after. Knew that the instincts, the delusion and loss of control would only last until his stomach was settled, and when his mind finally comes back to him, whatever sight may lay before him would be the _true_ key to insanity.

Kneeling down in a pool of blood as an innocent person lay dead and butchered before you and knowing that you and you alone are responsible for it.

Not for the first time did he admire Kaneki’s resolve. That Kaneki was able to face this hunger and still keep his sanity. And not for the first time did he feel the guilt and despair of his actions in that future, his sacrifice that may or may not have been for nought.

“Hideyoshi” a gentle voice calls out, and he withdraws his Kagune, wiping his mouth on his arm before he turns to face Yomo.

“Sorry Yomo-san, I got a bit messy today” he forces out, his fake cheer making his now-full stomach churn and he forces down the urge to throw up.

The man simply stayed silent, his eyes trained on Hide’s in a way that might’ve made anyone else squirm. “It’s fine” he states, taking in the state of the corpses. There were three today. “But you know you don’t have to do this”

He smiled, soft and resigned. “Thanks for the concern, but it’s already done” he shrugged as casually as he can, ignoring the way his blood soaked shirt dragged over his skin. He turned back to the corpses, parts of their flesh now being digested in his stomach, their RC cells adding on to his own, and his eyes darkened. “Besides, they asked for it”

He grinned, giving a low bow. “Anyways, sorry again for the trouble, Yomo-san, but now I gotta get home and wash off all this blood. Wouldn’t want Kaneki to get a heart attack when he comes over and sees me like this” he bows and promptly leaps away, leaving the clean-up to the ‘professionals’ as they say.

-

Those three were Ghouls.

When he was human, Hide was already quite a ghoul magnet. He didn’t know how many times he’d dashed around secluded alleyways and hidden in the most unexpected places just to escape from being eaten. It even came to the point where he was forced to learn the CCG’s patrol system just to make things easier.

Even now, he doesn’t hunt. He doesn’t need to. His ‘prey’ comes to him.

Those three had been just another ragtag bunch –the type that loves asking for trouble only to cry for their non-existent mommies when it turns out they can’t handle it.

 _They deserved it._ That’s the only thing Hide has going for him.

It’s not like Hide has anything against the type or anything, nor is he some sort of vigilante that wants to rid the world of unwanted people.

No, they simply set their sights on the wrong person.

Hide isn’t naïve. He knew from the start that having Kaneki work at Anteiku isn’t gonna keep the guy safe. Anteiku is as much a ghoul’s hunting ground as it is a defensive barrier. There would still be ghouls who are stupid enough to target the human worker as some sort of challenge to Anteiku’s authority.

Just like those three.

And Hide would be damned before he ever lets such filthy hands anywhere near his best friend.

**_Get stronger and protect the ones you love._ **

Even if he couldn’t abstain from eating, he could still keep half his promise. If he eats only the annoying ghouls that dares, then he wouldn’t have to hurt anyone. And then he could still get strong enough to protect his most important person from anyone and anything that threatens to hurt him.

**_To eat is to live. To eat is to be strong._ **

Three tails, four tails, five is Vulpix, six, seven, eight, Kyuubi.

“Hehe…”

What’s after Nine-tails?

“Hahaha!!”

Kakuja.

 _Sorry, Kaneki…_

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehee, so apparently it's Ghoul!Hide week, and I didn't know. I thought it would start tomorrow, but it ends tomorrow.  
> And this prompt is even late... but oh well... TTwTT
> 
> Also to all my readers... I'M SORRY!!!!! TTATT  
> (But yes... this is, indeed, a legitimate part of my fic Your Cross, I'll Bear =w=;; I'm sorry, really sorry. Hide's fine, I swear. But well... you all know even Hide can't have a crystal clear psychology *gloom* )


End file.
